


【GGad】苍穹10

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹10

      施塔恩贝格湖在秋季的湖水分外清澈透亮，天气晴好的时候，远处山脉延绵起伏，湖面水光粼粼，天幕与云层的倒影在湖中清晰地显现出来，让人产生两者融为一体的错觉。

      阿不思远眺着着湖面，湛蓝的双眸里是盈盈的湖水波动，午后的阳光并不算特别刺目，将他白皙的脸颊笼罩上一层柔光，鲜艳的红色卷发随意地垂在肩头。少年感受到身边的男人探究的目光，微微偏过头来，对着他露出一个略带羞涩的笑靥来。阿不思看见格林德沃那对一贯带着锐利棱角的双眼里竟然透着温柔的眼神，专注又炽烈，仿佛要用目光将他的脸灼伤似的，少年觉得自己几乎无法直视着他。阿不思轻轻地咳嗽了一下，以掩饰自己此刻的不自在，格林德沃却轻轻地笑起来：“小时候，母亲经常带我来这里度假，如果你喜欢的话，我们以后可以经常来。”阿不思低着头望着湖水里来回穿梭的褐鳟与狗鱼，不置可否的用一声“嗯”来回应道。

      阿不思忽然回想起端坐在早晨的餐桌旁，格林德沃向他提起一起出游的模样，那是一张表面上惯常沉静自持的脸庞，可热切的眼神却出卖了他，他很渴望阿不思可以答应，而阿不思也确实毫不犹豫地答应了。等少年回过神的时候，已然被这汪深邃幽美的湖水所吸引，驻足此地默默不语许久。偌大的湖畔却人迹罕至，是两人特意挑选了僻静的地方赏湖，倘若此刻有旅人途径此处，就会看见这一对有些奇怪的“父子”，若要说是亲缘深厚，彼此的表情又显得过于暧昧不明，可若要说是恋恋情深，两人始终保持着恰当的距离，并无任何逾矩的举止。

      这片湖区原本就是度假的好去处，所以在这附近高档的酒店也是星罗棋布，傍晚时分闪烁起的灯光像极了湖边天幕上的星星。格林德沃驾驶着一辆白色奔驰，停在一座以法餐闻名的老牌酒店门前，他早已在这里预定好了靠窗的双人座位。阿不思偏爱法国菜，格林德沃当然不会忘记这一点。带着榛果香味的贝隆牡蛎（注1），精致的舒芙蕾与拿破仑蛋糕，都能让阿不思露出真心愉悦的笑容来，而格林德沃显然非常乐于见到这样美妙的表情，比起美食，这更让男人觉得赏心悦目。

      湖边近处的密林中耸立着一栋规模中等的纯白色别墅，少年走进那扇简洁的大门的时候，发现别墅里面保存的非常完好，尽管空气中弥漫着一股久无访客的味道，但是大厅的家具地毯摆件都显示出近期被细致地打扫过的痕迹。难得身着便装的格林德沃跟着阿不思踏进客厅，他一边将外套脱下来挂在衣帽架上，一边微笑着解释道：“妈妈去世后我就再也没有来过这里了，倒是没怎么变。你也累了，洗个热水澡，早点休息吧。”阿不思望着身着白色衬衣的男人，顺从地回答道:“好的，爸爸。”格林德沃意味深长地提醒着：“这栋别墅里只有我们两个人，你可以叫我的名字，阿尔。你的房间和家里一样都是在二楼。”

      次卧浴室里飘散起氤氲的水雾，让人的视线变得模糊不清，阿不思整个人浸在浴缸的温水里发着呆。他全身雪白的皮肤已经开始发红，他仿佛下了某个坚定的决心似的，从浴缸里蓦地站起身来，用浴巾胡乱擦了几下身体，换上了那件貌似是特意为他准备的睡袍。

      少年轻轻叩响男人的房间木门的时候，他耳朵里传来一阵舒缓悠扬的乐声。他没有等男人应声就进入了卧室里，他看见男人已经换上一身黑色的真丝睡袍，也是一副刚洗浴结束的模样，坐在靠近窗口的单人沙发里，手里轻轻晃动着一个盛着红色液体的水晶杯，正抬起眼来直视着自己。这一幕对于阿不思而言太过于似曾相识，以致于让他的肩膀不由自主地颤抖了一下。格林德沃站起身来，他比阿不思要高上近一个脑袋，他向他缓缓走近，将手中的流光溢彩的酒杯递给少年，饶有趣味地询问道：“想喝一口吗？”阿不思伸出手臂接过酒杯啜饮了一口，然后将酒杯放在沙发旁的斗柜上面，他注意到卧室角落里那台唱片机，小提琴的琴音柔美清丽，正从那台机器里舒缓地倾泻出来。

     “阿尔，会不会跳舞？”格林德沃诚恳地邀请着，阿不思摇了摇头，略带遗憾的口吻答道：“我跳的糟糕极了，爸爸。”格林德沃摇了摇头纠正他：“阿尔，我说过了，不要叫我爸爸。来，我们不用跳正式的那种。”

       男人的气息是如此接近，他让阿不思搂住自己的脖子，而他的双手则揽住少年纤细的腰部。的确不是需要舞技的随性跳法，两人基本就是在地板上轻缓地挪动着脚步，音乐宛如轻声慢语的呢喃，款款倾诉，格林德沃情不自禁地将自己的额头抵住阿不思的额头，显得亲昵又温存。少年在静谧悠远的琴声中闭上了迷人的眼睛，他赤着脚，绸质的睡袍下摆擦过他的膝盖，他已沉浸其中。

      倏忽间，如梦似幻的曲目（注2）戛然而止，在唱针“沙沙”作响的几秒钟空白间隙里，阿不思感觉到一双微凉的薄唇覆盖了上来。少年并没有睁开眼睛，他回吻着对方，他感觉自己在渐渐往后退去，然后就撞到了床沿，他的身体就顺势被推倒在了床上。

      在被灵巧的舌尖冲破齿关长驱直入的时候，阿不思听见紧接着响起来一首小提琴奏鸣曲（注3），凄美的调子，如泣如诉。他勾起舌尖与男人的红舌交缠，津液挤压出啧啧的水声，互相用力吮吸的嘴唇仿佛黏合在了一起，难舍难分。胸腔里的空气变得急促起来，阿不思脸色潮红，他睁大了双眼。格林德沃将唇瓣挪到他的颈部吮吸着，一只手已经缓缓将他身上的珍珠色睡袍系带解开，细滑的丝质袍子很快被褪了下来。阿不思扭动着脖子，格林德沃感受到了他的异样，停下了动作，喘息着问道：“你不愿意吗？”少年有些羞于回答这个问题，但是又无法闭口不言，只能轻如蚊蚋地请求道：“不是的，能不能不要亲我的脖子，会被看见的，盖勒特。”格林德沃眼睛里闪过一瞬的晦暗神色，然后低低地应承道：“好。”

      男人将绵密疯狂的吻都留在了少年锁骨以下的位置，时而用齿尖轻咬浅粉的凸起，时而用舌头从胸口游走至腹部，甚至蔓延至修长的腿部，还有那白皙的脚踝。他将少年翻转了过去，褪下了他身上最后的那条昭示着年少纯真的白色内裤，又在那因为卧伏姿势而微微弓起的背部中央上留下一片水痕，拉起手臂来啄吻那内侧的线条，继而轮到骤然收紧的腰肢。格林德沃一面舔吻着阿不思的迷人腰窝，一面用手拧着他丰满多肉的臀部，很快就在雪白的臀瓣上留下了一道道触目惊心的红痕。阿不思此刻就如同一只振翅欲飞的白色蝴蝶，而格林德沃只想狠狠将他钉死在自己的身下。

      尽管男人觉得下体已经涨到发疼，但是他仍然按捺下性子为了年轻的情人细细开拓着。沾着润滑油脂的手指已经增加到三根，在阿不思高高撅起的臀部里面进进出出，他的喘息又粗又急，胸腔打着颤，光是适应这手部的动作已经快把他逼疯了。当阿不思感受到一根滚烫坚硬的物事贴上自己臀心里的花蕊时，他的喉咙忍不住吞落下一口口水。在被填满的瞬间，少年听到身后的男人发出一声满足的喟叹，被异物顶入的激痛被这种被索取的快感所替代。这时候，一直轻缓抒情的琴曲第一章慢板忽然结束，随之而来的是短促尖锐的十六分音符，犹如舞者般极速地旋转起来。

      阿不思绞紧了温暖潮湿的内壁，全神贯注地感受着来自格林德沃的鞭笞，一下又一下，丝毫没有收敛气力，一次比一次深入，仿佛要将身体深处捅穿似的用力。格林德沃的大手紧紧地掐住了阿不思的腰部，开始极快地抽送起来，他的金发随着他挺胯摆腰的动作散乱在额头上，很快有透亮的汗珠滴落在少年光滑的裸背上，滑落至臀部中心，陷入那欲望的深渊之中。

     “啊……”阿不思实在无法忍耐地呻吟起来，羞耻的声音一从唇齿间流出，他又开始习惯性地死死咬住下唇。格林德沃直接将手指强硬地插入阿不思的嘴里，捏起他柔软的舌头，阿不思尝到舌尖上传来微咸的味道，他开始将男人的手指包裹在口中细细舔舐起来。这个举动让男人兴奋不已，他一边用手指无情玩弄情人的软舌，一边用凶器激烈攻伐着少年的伊甸园。他要将自己的烙印深深地刻进这具美丽的肉体里，最好连同灵魂也烫上自己的名字，他要独占他，直到时光消逝，直到永恒坠落。

      阿不思前端已经释放了出来，可是格林德沃仍未停止动作，他专注地摩擦着那个曼妙的凸起，他知道少年已至临界的那一刻。阿不思线条优美流畅的肩膀战栗着，颈部向前方舒展，高高扬起了头，然后格林德沃就感受到了那令人销魂的温热内壁开始极速痉挛收缩起来，一张一翕间令人舒爽到头皮发麻的程度，男人放弃了抵抗，亦将自己的累积的快感一次性注入了少年的体内。婉转动人的琴曲又开始娓娓道来，仿佛狂欢后的叹息。

      格林德沃恋恋不舍地将自己缓缓地退了出来，身下的少年一下子如脱力般扑倒在床上。阿不思喘息沉沉，却主动翻了过来，直视着已被情欲燃烧至失控的男人，要求着：“再来。”格林德沃笑了，他竟然要求自己再来，他轻抚着阿不思的俊美的面颊，感叹道：“宝贝，放心，今晚我原本就没打算让你睡觉。”

      再来之后还是再来，仿佛永远不知疲倦似的。男人咬着少年已变得殷红充血的乳尖，将自己一次次深深地埋入他向自己敞开的双腿间。阿不思渐渐地开始变得神思恍惚，耳畔交织着许多声音，自己已经不再克制的呻吟声，撞击拍打的啪啪声响，混合着黏腻的水声，还飘来一丝跌宕起伏的哀婉琴声。涌出眼眶的泪水已经让阿不思的视线变得模糊不清，他听见仿佛不属于自己的，断断续续的求饶声：“我受不了了……爸爸……嗯……不要了，爸爸……啊……真的不要了……”格林德沃仿佛为了惩罚似的，狠狠咬了口他的下唇，一边持续进进出出的动作，一边冷淡地答道：“不行，还不够。”

      窗外的天色开始泛白，唱片机早已放完所有曲目，唱针自动弹起发出“噗噗”的空响，可是无人在意。阿不思早已沉沉睡去，他柔软的红发覆盖在脸颊上，遮盖住了他泪痕未干的眼角，身上的皮肤布满了触目惊心的吻痕与齿印，仿佛在皮肤上撒落了花瓣，昭示着他历经了怎样痴缠的一夜疯狂。格林德沃看着将额头紧紧贴在自己肩窝的少年，平稳的鼻息表示他已经接受美梦的邀约，他用手搂住他年轻的情人，在他圆润的肩部落下一吻，继而在光洁的眉心又落下一吻。“晚安，阿尔。”男人小声呢喃着。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：贝隆牡蛎，法国牡蛎中最高级的品种。法兰西人民认为，牡蛎，令人快速坠入爱河的食物和绝佳的催情剂。这就是我在第6章也有提及的原因，诡笑ing。  
> 注2：共舞的曲子即为舒曼《童年情景》第七首“梦幻曲”。  
> 注3：爱爱的曲子即为塔蒂尼的《魔鬼的颤音》，为什么选择这一首，因为我超喜欢。


End file.
